Chroma key depositing (i.e., chroma keying) is a technique used in image and video production to produce a composite image. A portion of a target image including a subject is replaced with another image; in order to ease the replacement of the portion of the target image, that portion is “keyed” with a single color that is distinguishable from the rest of the image and is replaced with the second image. During video production, a solid green or blue (to be furthest away from natural skin tone) are used as background. During post-production the background color is replaced with another background to produce the composite image.
Recently, solid matte backgrounds have been replaced with light-emitting diode (LED) array lighting systems. Some LED systems replace existing lights, such as LED-mounted spotlights or on-camera flashes. In some instances, LED arrays have also been used as background to supplement or even replace a chroma key background for a composite image. However, unless the LED array is emitting the same color as the chroma key background, the LED array must be completely out of the camera's field of vision in order for the post-production processing of the chroma key background to be effective.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to incorporate LED lighting arrays in chroma key images and videos. In particular, it would be desirable to use LED lighting within a camera's field of vision in chroma key video capture.